


Listen

by mogwai_do



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	Listen

"Listen."

And he does. But it's background noise like the droning of bees. Nothing more than old memories sparked by his words, but he hasn't dared look at them in so long that they seem as fresh as yesterday.

The silken feel of familiar red grass on the bare skin of his arms and feet; the sweet-sour scent of ripening fruit awaiting the estate's harvesters; and the suns on his face. He remembers honey-thick languor in his limbs and a taste on his tongue he had all but forgotten.

"Listen," a different voice, a different face, a different time and place, but the same speaker.

He remembers smiling lazily, willing to listen and follow the flights of fancy they could weave together - far more interesting than any of the dry lessons they learned. But nothing is said and he looks up, curious at the sudden cessation, wondering if they have been found, but all he sees are dark eyes boring into his own with a fixity that he feels sure should alarm him. Nascent fears evaporate under the intensity of a sudden kiss, fierce, scorching him down to the bedrock of his soul. He's helpless to respond, but it doesn't make him passive, it never has. He'd rather jump than fall and sometimes... sometimes he flies.

Wet and hungry and completely lacking in anything resembling finesse, but it's so good. Tongues tangle and thrust; teeth scrape and his lips feel swollen and slick. He remembers groping at clothing, trying to find skin, feeling nimble fingers searching their way into his own clothes. His blood pounds in his ears, drowning out his other senses, his hearts beating a double-drum that grows and keeps growing. Louder and louder and louder.

"Listen."

And finally the Doctor hears.

FIN


End file.
